GW Episode 7
is the seventh episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred twentieth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 462 to Chapter 464 of the original manga. Summary In the aftermath of Mario Zucchero's attack and capture, everyone in Team Bucciarati has been returned to normal. While Narancia Ghirga, Pannacotta Fugo and Leone Abbacchio vent their anger by kicking Zucchero's body, Guido Mista decides to torture him by hanging his zipped out head on a fishing line and setting up glasses threatening to focus the sun rays into his eyes. Finally, Mista, Fugo and Narancia engage in an extravagant dance. However, Abbacchio turns Moody Blues into Zucchero from several minutes ago, discovering that Zucchero has radioed his partner Sale and informed him that the treasure lies in Capri. Bruno Bucciarati believes that Zucchero will keep silent as a hardened gangster and, having purposefully taken a detour, the group now expects to fight another unknown enemy on arrival but Giorno Giovanna proposes that some go ahead to take him by surprise. Agreeing with the initiative, Guido Mista the gunslinger reveals his Stand, the six imp-like Sex Pistols, and accompanies him on a buoy turned into a fish, taking Zucchero's radio with them. On the island of Capri, Giorno observes the marina from afar while Mista has lunch. Giorno and Mista decide to use Zucchero's radio to call the radio room on the marina, indirectly calling for the enemy while Mista lies in ambush. However, the unseen Sale has already infiltrated the radio room to answer the call and sees Mista through a window, prompting Giorno to warn his partner through the same radio. Mista draws his gun but his opponent closes the window shutters. Unfazed, Mista shoots twice through it, the Sex Pistols riding on the bullets. Using their power to kick the bullets to redirect them, the Sex Pistols manage to hit the enemy in the leg. Following the blood trail up to a truck starting to go away, Mista jumps to the passenger side of the truck and prepares to shoot the driver. Arriving at the marina, Giorno hears a gunshot. Appearances * Mario Zucchero * Sale Stands * Sex Pistols * Kraft Work * Moody Blues * Gold Experience * Sticky Fingers }} Manga/Anime Differences * The scene with Narancia, Mista, and Fugo dancing while Zucchero's head hangs by the fishing hook is portrayed much more elaborately. ** The dance choreography itself is more complex, composed of many more moves than the original four in the manga. ** The music the three dance to is the same song Narancia was listening on his stereo before Mista broke it. ** The atmosphere and lighting of the sun change to make it seem as if the three were performing under spotlights, or the lights of a stadium audience. This also shows how blinding the sunlight is from Zucchero's perpective. ** The light being magnified into Zucchero's eye creates a rainbow effect, upon which is used to stylize the visuals of the dance and Zucchero's torture across the camerawork. ** Over the course of the dance, Zucchero's head itself is animated in a unique, psychedelic style with loose, paint-like colors that constantly change. The camera slowly closes in on him with each cut to his head, possibly hinting towards his suffering. * When Mista points his gun at the truck driver, he is not shown firing his gun; only a gunshot can be heard as Giorno searches for his whereabouts. The episode ends before it can reveal what transpired. References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes